Blind Mistake
by x-Taiiwo-x
Summary: Bella goes on a blind date with a mysterious stranger but everything goes wrong. Suddenly she is kidnapped and taken away to a deserted forest. And what will happen when she falls for her green-eyed kidnapper.
1. 1 Keep Alice away from the internet

Lesson one – Keep Alice away from the internet at all costs

Alice, my best friend, a nice friend at times when she's not trying to set me up on blind dates with boys neither of us knows. For all we know this _'guy'_ (if it is a guy) may be dodgy or weird or have a mental problem! I don't understand why she doesn't just get a date herself rather than setting me up. But when I questioned her, her response was, 'You need to go out into the world. Meet new people rather than being cooped up here all day!'

'But I _do_ go out, like when you drag me to those parties full of loud drunk people. And anyway when the right guy comes I will know but I doubt it will be the internet that will bring us together.' I murmured.

'Please, Bella' she pleaded using her big purple eyes as a persuasion (which was so unfair because she looked so helpless you had a need to help her), 'Please can you go on this blind date just once'

'Why do you even want me to go,' I signed already resigned. She started grinning widely knowing that she had won the battle.

'Because I'm your friend and friends help friends get lives.' _Oh nice!_ Now I don't have a life! But there was no point in fighting her, we both knew that I would end doing whatever she asked me to do.

'Ok ok, I'll go but if this date goes wrong then I'm never listening to you about socializing again and – '

'You'll never trust me again, yeah, yeah, yeah I got it. _Oh my gosh _you have _no _clothes at all!' she said while digging deeply into my closet.

'_Yeah because I go around town naked' _

'Ha ha very funny,' Alice mumbled sarcastically, retrieving herself from my wardrobe. 'Hmm it seems we need to do some shopping.'

My eyes widened in horror. Shopping with _Alice_. Oh dear! We'd probably miss the date (which would have been a good thing if it didn't mean I had to go shopping with Alice instead) I mean she had a record for shopping for 10 hours straight. Once she started she never stopped. I groan loudly.

'When is this damn date anyway?'

'Umm... tomorrow.'

'WHAT! TOMORROW!' I screamed at her, 'AND YOU DECIDED TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS NOW BECAUSE…'

' … because I thought you'd find a way out of this date if I told you earlier so I decided to tell you now so you wouldn't have a chance to bail' she whispered nervously. I was so angry I could probably break a wall and I usually wasn't like this. Usually I was a quite quiet, peaceful person. Not tonight. I screamed wordlessly and stalked out of the room. I didn't want to end up hitting Alice, even though she probably deserved a good beating, she was still my best friend. As soon as I got into my room I slumped down on my bed. I can't believe Alice, I know she's only trying to _'help'_ me (even if she has a completely different meaning to the word help) but its not as if I asked for this or been hinting for it. I was completely content until this morning. My life is absolutely perfect. I have two of the most amazing parents – and it was sad to move out of their house- I _had_ the best friend ever, until she decided to set me up on a date. I live in the greatest town, New York, the sights are amazing with all the lights and all, I love it here and I'm happy. So I didn't _need_ or want a change. I didn't want a guy and all that it comes with it, including heartaches (I definitely don't want that). I don't want to find love… I want love to find me because no love is real if it's set up or done over the internet. And there's no point in wasting my time with fake love. So tomorrow is going to be a terrible day I could just feel it. And with that I curled up in my bed and slowly fell into unconsciousness.

**A/N Tell me what you think and if I should keep writing. Trust me it WILL get better on from here :D promise!**


	2. 2 Trust Alice more often

Lesson two – Trust Alice more often (Whoa! complete contrast of lesson one)

Tomorrow came all too quickly. Alice took me shopping as she promised – or cursed. It took her _five_ freaking hours (better than usually but _still!)_ to find the _perfect_ dress. I mean I don't know what was wrong with the first twenty, but all she said was,

"You've got to make a good first impression, Bella."

"What's the point," I wanted to say, "It's not like I'm going to give him a second or third impression."

My _perfect_ dress was shorter than my knees; I threw a fit when Alice told me _this _was my perfect dress. Being a good girl and all I've never worn anything but sweats and jeans. Even to those parties Alice forced me to, I never let her dress me in a _skirt._ Ugh. Anyway back to the dress, its ruby red and clings to my body in all the right places. If it wasn't so unbearable short, I would actually like it. But my opinion didn't matter to Alice, she was taking control of this.

So now here I was, in my room with Alice tugging at it like mad at my hair. And me wincing every time she pulled too hard.

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice," I whined, "You've been on my hair for hours now… when are you going to be finished".

"Patience, my dear Bella, it's a virtue," I knew she wasn't going to give me an answer so instead I decided to have a little nap (as Alice woke me up at 5am! Who in their rightful mind, wakes up at 5am to go _shopping!_).

An hour later Alice finally shook me awake pronouncing me finished and perfect for my date. It was 6:45pm and the date started at 7pm. The restaurant wasn't far away, so I'm not in any rush. I can't wait until this date is over and I can go back to living my own life. As soon as I finished dressing, Alice came charging in.

"C'mon Bella, lets go!"

"Ok Ok, remember patience is a virtue," I said quoting her. Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Ha-ha _very _funny Bella" she said sarcastically while dragging me out of the house. As soon as we were in her Porsche she sped away.

Alice's driving had always scared me. When she first took me for a car ride I was convinced she was trying to kill me. After a while I got used to her driving and finally believed her when she said she _wasn't_ trying to kill me. We approached the restaurant in no time (because of Alice's hectic driving). Alice turned off the car and turned to me.

"Ok listen Bella, you have to make this work, or at least try, ok. His has mostly the same hobbies as you and I think you two will work perfectly, so no blowing him off. Got it?"

"Got it" I mumbled, I opened the door and stepped outside ready to get this over with, "By the way what's his name?"

"Edward." She replied and sped away. I huffed and walked briskly down toward the entrance of the restaurant.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought as I sat in the waiting area. Then something hit me, here I was, not knowing what this guy looked like, how old he was (maybe Alice set me up with a paedophile, no Alice would do that… would she?) or if he had unstable mental issues!

Maybe I should just skip out, Alice would never know. Suddenly my phone vibrated signifying I had a message.

_Don't even try and skive, Bella_

Ok now I'm freaked out, Alice is some sort of psychic. Well skiving was out, so I guess I would just have to do this and get it over with.

After 5 minutes a guy with bronze hair walked into the restaurant. His body was muscular and lean, the shirt he was wearing hung to his chest perfectly. He had perfect emerald eyes, perfect pink lips, and perfect cute cheekbone. He was_ perfect._ No way that could be him. I turned away before I let me hopes up. Where was this mystery man anyway, I mean if _he_ decided to skip I wouldn't mind, that means I get to go home early and-

"Hello" said the green-eyed stranger I was ogling not 5 seconds ago. Maybe he caught me and why wondering why I was staring so much.

"Umm...Hi" I said quietly. He was quite breath-taking up close. I felt the urge to just touch his face but then that would have been kind of weird.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I was kind of shocked he knew my name. This could not be my date… could it?

"Yes…yes I am"

"I'm Edward Cullen, your date, and must I say you look beautiful" I blushed and thanked him. Soon after we took our seats and placed our orders. I couldn't believe it, here I was sitting opposite a Greek god.

"So Isabella" Edward said -after he finished ordering- dragging out the 'o'.

"Call me Bella" he grinned widely,

"Ok Bella, why did you decide to speed date" I laughed at the irony of the question.

"Well actually, my friend, Alice, decided that I don't have a life and that I should date the first stranger she meets online" I said hoping I didn't sound rude but it was true. To my surprise he laughed.

"I thought so. You don't really seem the type to speed date"

"And how do you know that, for all you know I could be an extremely outgoing person who loves to party and get drunk and is very loud" Of course it was a complete lie, I was the exact opposite of that.

Edward raised his eyebrows calling my bluff "Oh really"

"Well… erm…no"

He chuckled "I didn't think so" I blushed again.

"Now that you've totally embarrassed me, can I ask you some questions" it was strange how easy it was for me to have a conversation with a complete stranger. Normally I was unbelievably unsociable, well that's what Alice says, but right now it was so easy to talk to Edward.

"Ok, shoot"

"Why are _you_ on a dating site, surely you could get a date easily, what woman would say no" Oh gosh, did I just say that out loud! I felt blood rush up to my cheeks.

Edward laughed softly "I don't know, I guess I wanted people to date me for my personality not for my looks" he said while staring deep into my eyes. I could feel my heart hammering away at my chest. My cheeks felt scarlet red. I looked away quickly trying to break the electric current that was going through me when he looked at me.

Right then our food arrived. I was glad for the distraction. This date was going perfectly, Edward was like my dream guy, like I'd ever have a shot but to be on a date with him was good enough for me. I should really trust Alice more.

**Wow that took FOREVER!!! Lol. Sorry I haved updated in ages! Please review, and tell me which things you like. By the way here's a little hint, if you review if my make me wanna write quicker for you so I don't disappoint. Soooo PLEASE REVIEW and maybe just maybe I'll give you a banana ;) Scout Emmett honor. (Yes I'm team Emmett :D** )

**REVIEW**

**x-Taiwo-x**


	3. 3 Remember dating is BAD no matter what

**Just before I start I'd like to say**

**DISCLAMER: NO I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Just in case you hadn't figured that out yet. SM does so HA! (Wait that's a **_**bad**_** thing) however I DO own this story plot :D yep allll me, sooo HAH!**

**And everyone who reviews I LOVE YOU! (Not in a gay way ;)) so keep with me!**

**Anyway back to the story…**

Lesson three- Remember dating is BAD no matter what Alice may say

"Do you want to play twenty questions?" Edward asked after he finished swallowing a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Yeah, ok, you start"

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Grey"

"Grey?" he asked raising his eyebrow in confusion, "why?"

"Well no-one really likes grey, it's always left out. Like if someone were to choose a

coloured sheet to work on it's always red or blue or even yellow, never grey, it's always outside the box. And you've got to admit it's a cool colour. So there!" I said, proud with my mini lecture on grey.

Wow! I _am_ socially deprived. I just explained to this completely handsome stranger why I like grey.Well he_ did _ask for it.

To my surprise he laughed, "I guess I never actually thought of it that way."

"Yeah I guess 'normal' people usually just say blue and don't have a long speech about why the like it."

"No… but then again 'normal' people aren't as beautiful as you" he said staring at me.

I blushed ten shades red, "You sure know how to flatter a woman, don't you?"

Edward chuckled lightly.

"So...what's your favourite colour?" I asked, trying to make a conversation.

"Red," He simply replied.

"Red, why red," I've always found red evil. Maybe it's because I don't like the sight of blood or that every time I come to a traffic light it magically turns red which pisses me off, especially when I'm in a rush. I just can't stand it, I can't. Great, now I sound like a loony.

Ugh! I have serious mental problems, do I seriously have to have a rant about each colour! Edward voice suddenly dispelled my train of thought.

"I don't know. I just like the colour. I didn't really prepare a mini speech about _why_ I like it" he laughed slightly. I laughed with him because I _did_ have one prepared about why I _didn't_ like it. We continued playing back and forth for about twenty minutes before we decided to order dessert. We laughed, talked, joked, and whispered about everything. Time just flew by.

_Beep Beep!_

Edward pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly looked at the caller ID. His whole postured changed from jokey to serious in an instant. He looked at me apologetically and mouthed 'sorry' then walked off towards the front of the restaurant.

I wonder what was wrong. Maybe there was a family emergency or maybe it was his friend… his girlfriend...no he wouldn't be on a date if he had a girlfriend would he... of course not. Maybe it was just his boss or something. I was suddenly imagining Edward behind an office desk with stacks of papers. I laughed at the image.

While I was still internally laughing at that image, Edward strolled back into the room looking very displeased about something. Oh. My. Gosh! It _is_ a girlfriend isn't it and now he's coming to end the date with me and I never see him again and-

"Sorry about that," he said interrupting my thoughts, "It was my boss… he has some things he wants me to… finish off for him."

"It's ok," I said softly, secretly happy it wasn't a girlfriend.

"Well we should get going now," he said offering me his hand. Without thinking I took it. It was soft and warm and it felt…comfortable. I mentally scolded myself; I shouldn't be moving so fast. I'd only known him for a couple of hours yet I felt like I'd known him for years.

While I was thinking Edward had managed to lead me to the doors of the restaurant. Unwillingly I turned to him to say goodbye.

"Well I better call Alice now to pick me up. Thanks for a wonderful evening, it was really fun," I said smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Bella. It was really great" he said grinning but something was off, he seemed … nervous… but why would he be nervous? I was cut off by my speculations by his phone ringing _again_.

"Bye, Bella" he mouthed before going off to answer his phone. I signed silently, time to call Alice. I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out my phone. As I searched through my contacts list I silently pondered why Alice hadn't called _me_ yet. Maybe she really wanted me to bond with this guy. I sighed and pressed the call button.

_Ring Ring…Ring Ring… RING! _

After about ten rings Alice's perky voice sounded, "_Hi! I'm Alice! Well obviously you know that or why would you be ringing me, unless you're a stalker which isn't good for your mental health and I advice you to stop. Other than that sorry I couldn't come to the phone at the moment. Why don't you leave me a nice long message after the –"_

I hung up there knowing that if Alice hadn't answered her phone then there is no way she would hear my voice message. How could she forget about me? Oh well seems like I'm taking a taxi home. I wonder if I have enough cash to get me home. Maybe I could-

"Ahem" I jumped slightly and spun around to face, and glare at, the person who decided to scare me. My glare quickly melted as looked into Edwards's face, who was smirking slightly.

"Sorry did I scare you?" he asked humour in his eyes. I shook my head swiftly to avoid embarrassment.

"Why are you still here?" I wondered.

"Well it's rude to leave before your date has left." He grinned at me, "So where is Alice?"

"Her phone is switched off, so I guess I'm taking a taxi home"

"I could drop you home if you wish…" he suggested. As a child my mom had always drilled into me to never take rides with strangers or talk to them. But here I was, on a blind date with a stranger, deciding whether to take a ride with him. Well Alice _had_ said that I should start living off the edge…

"Sure … why not," he grinned but again it didn't reach his eyes. The phone call must have been really important. Silently I followed him to a silver Volvo, it was beautiful –though Alice's Porsche is so much better. Edward went round to the drivers' seat while I got in the passengers seat. As soon as I closed the door shut, Edward started the car. I told him my address and then it was silent for a few moments.

"So, Bella," Edward said breaking the silence, "Tell me about Alice."

"Well she's a short, cute little pixie that everyone thinks is helpless but that's all a cover up, when you get to know her she's as lively as ten people –with coffee- put together. She's fun and spontaneous, an exact opposite of me. She's my best friend and I don't know what I would do without her," When I looked up at his face I saw a flash of emotion flutter across his face before he smiled at me, looking intently into my eyes. His green orbs melting into my brown ones. I could hear my heart beating feverishly. Then I remembered our surrounding and quickly turned away from his eyes to see the road rush past us.

"Oh my gosh! You drive as fast as Alice! Keep your eyes on the road! Do _you _want to kill me?" He didn't reply instead he slowed a notch.

"Ugh. I hate driving slow," he muttered.

"This is slow?" I asked incredulously. He didn't answer that either, just kept driving. I looked out the window again. Something didn't feel right. I looked closer out the window and then it hit me. We were going in the wrong direction, I laughed mentally. How could I have missed that?

"Umm Edward, we are kind of going in the wrong direction" No answer.

"Edward…my house is that way" I said pointing in the other direction. Still no answer.

"Edwa-"

"Bella, I'm sorry… I'm really, really sorry" he whispered, his voice in agony.

"It's ok Edward. We can always just turn around." I replied softly. Edward shook his head hastily. What does he mean no …?

"Bella I'm so sorry" he whispered again. He reached over towards me-

Then everything went black.

**I'm sooo sorry this is sooo late but I had fun writing that last bit :D review please! I tried so hard on this. It will make my day.**

**x-Taiwo-x**


	4. 4 Mom is always right!

**Lesson three – Mom is always right**

I was woken up by the sound of the TV and the throbbing pain in my head. I groaned in pain. I can't believe I was so stupid to accept a ride with a stranger. No matter how handsome and sweet that stranger was. Ugh! How could I be so naïve!

"Bella," I heard my name being whispered. I moaned in response.

"Oh my God, Bella!" Suddenly I was pulled up and attacked with a hug. Only one person could hug like that.

"Alice?" I asked opening my eyes slightly to be met with Alice's big purple ones coated in tears. "Oh Alice," I whispered, tears flowing out of my eyes as I embraced her.

"Bella I'm so sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen…I'm such a horrid friend," Alice sobbed. I'd rarely seen Alice like this. The last time I'd seen her like this is when her cat died.

"Alice this isn't your fault." I said rubbing her back.

"Yes it is. If I hadn't set you up on this stupid date, you wouldn't be here right now."

"Ha," I laughed once without humour, "If I hadn't accepted a ride with a stranger, I wouldn't be here." Alice sniffed hugging me tighter.

"You had me so worried, Bella. You were knocked out cold for three days! I was getting so scared that-" Three days… I was knocked out for _three days!_ I guess it serves me right for riding with a stranger. But then why is Alice here?

"Alice," I said interrupting what she was saying.

"Yeah,"

"Not that I'm not glad that you're here but why _are _you here?" Alice looked a bit sheepish.

"Well… I kind of had my own blind date. I guess that blew up in my face as well," she said, gesturing down to her black dress that reached her knees, her voice sounding depressed.

"Oh my. Are you ok … did he hurt you…?"

"No I'm absolutely fine. He just gagged me." I hugged her fiercely.

"I'm just glad you're ok" I cried. "I don't know what I'd do without you. Really Alice I –"

"Shhh" Alice suddenly whispered cutting me off. Her, widened, eyes masked with worry staring behind me.

"What's the matter, Alice? What is it?" There was no reply, her eyes still trained on the thing behind me. Reluctantly I turned around to see what was bothering her so much. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. There on the TV behind me was a picture of Alice and I on CNN.

"Oh my gosh" I muttered. I grabbed the remote and turned the sound up.

_Isabella Swan, 17, 5"6, and Alice Brandon, 17, 5"1, have been missing for a total of three days now. Friends and Family are devastated. No-one knows where they could be. There are no notes from the girls and none of their clothes are significantly missing. Also the car that has been recognized as Alice Brandon's car is outside the apartment block. This only gives us one conclusion. The girls have been kidnapped. We question some of their friends for further information._

_A teary eyed Jessica Stanley, 17, says "No-one hated Alice and Bella, so I have no idea who these kidnappers could be"_

_Lauren Mallory, 17, states "Bella was a socially deprived freak, who would want to kidnap _her"

"_They were one of my best friends. I hope they are ok" Angela Weber, 17, whispered distraughtly._

_Parents of Isabella Swan and Alice Brandon are tremendously concerned for their child's well being and refuse to answer any questions._

_If you know anything about the girls' whereabouts feel free to call 0800001066_

"Oh my God." Alice whispered. I nodded solemnly understanding how she felt. Poor Charlie, poor Renee they must be so worried. I thought as I put my head in my hands. Not to mention Alice's parents.

"Oh my God," Alice said slightly louder.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I murmured, my head still in my hands.

"Look!" she said shaking me viciously. I looked up to see two pictures one of me, when I went to my parents' house for thanksgiving, and one of Alice, at her parents' house probably thanksgiving as well.

"Yes Alice. It's a picture of us. I thought we already established that"

"No it's not that, it…" she paused dramatically, "it's … what you're _wearing_"

I looked at her questionably, "Alice I'm wearing jeans, people _do_ wear jeans you know."

"_Not to thanksgiving they don't!_" she nearly screeched.

I looked at her incredulously. She was thinking about my outfit while we were being held hostage. My _outfit!_ I sighed. Well some things never change, I thought as I looked around the room noticing the door on the far right. I guess I'd been so caught up with the whole TV and Alice thing that I never really noticed where we were. It was a medium sized room almost the size of my bedroom. On the wall next to the door there was a window way too small for escape. But that was it -well apart from the TV and the bed we were currently laying on- it was just an empty room. The walls were white and the floor was wooden. The room just felt… cold. Maybe it was because of the short red dress I was still wearing.

"What are we going to do?" I said flopping back down on the bed.

"I don't know" Alice said flopping down next to me. A moment of silence passed between us.

"Bella,"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going to die?"

I was silent for a second. "I don't know Alice" I said not wanting to give her false hope. "But I know one thing," I said as I sat up pulling Alice up with me and staring her straight into her purple eyes, "We aren't going down without a fight. Promise me that Alice."

"I-I promise." She stuttered as I hugged her ferociously.

"Don't worry, we'll find a way out of this, together." I promised.

Alice sniffed lightly. "Promise"

"Promise" I said stroking her spiky black hair. Alice had always felt like a little sister to me even though _she_ was the one always dragging me to parties. But there were days when Alice was actually _calm_ and we would just talk and laugh for hours. It was times like those when Alice felt like my long lost sister, sweet and innocent.

"Lets sleep now, who knows what's in store for us tomorrow" Alice nodded mutely and laid down putting the cover over her body. I guess waiting for me to wake up had taken all the energy out of her. Which is saying something, Alice _never_ ran out of energy. I laid down next to her, listening to her breathing even out and fall asleep.

Right there and then I made a pack to myself to make sure Alice got out of this. And whoever had done this to her was going to pay, I thought violently. I closed my eyes and fell into darkness.

**.Update. That's the drill :D**


End file.
